In general, the motion of a foot on the ground during walking is performed by three steps, i.e., landing a heel of the foot on the ground, transferring a gravity center from the heel of the foot to a tiptoe of the foot, and causing the tiptoe to be separated from the ground by pushing off from the ground. The motions of right and left feet of a person are alternately repeated. In most conventional shoes, a heel has a shape approximately orthogonal to the ground. Particularly, in the above landing step of a dress shoe comprising a heel provided with a sharp edge, the sharp edge first contacts the ground. Since the edge of the heel has a linear shape having a small contact area with the ground, impact applied to the heel in the landing step is increased and the change from the landing step to the gravity center-transferring step is rapidly achieved. Thereby, the impact is transferred to various parts of the body of a user, such as an ankle joint, a leg and respective joints of the body, thus causing the user to feel instability when landing and not to walk stably.